1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light guide module. In particular, the present invention relates to a light guide module that can directly display an image while under a light source that is shining and a display device with the light guide module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to enhance the appearance and easily display images in computer, consumer, and communication products (3C products), a compact screen is usually located on the housing. In addition to providing colorful lights, the compact screen can also display the time, the operation status, and the functional mode of the products. Thereby, the characteristic of the 3C products are enhanced.
The compact screen usually is an LCD. However, the structure of LCDs is complex, and their cost is high. Therefore an LCD is not suitable for mere appearance enhancement due to high cost, and not suitable for easy image display on the 3C products due to complex structure. In order to solve this problem, LEDs are adopted, such as People's Republic of China patent, 200620134520. It controls the LED matrix via a cell phone to display the time, incoming phone call status, and other simple information. However, because the quantity of the LED matrix pattern elements tends to be few, which would result in low resolution, so that the displayed image is not clear, and the brightness distribution is uneven. Furthermore, the dimension of the LED matrix tends to be large so that it is not suitable for thin and miniaturized 3C products.
Whether in the control area used for input, the lighted area used for decoration, or the function display area used for status indication, a backlight module with a light guide module is adopted to provide the backlight to shine the control area, directly display patterns to enhance the decorations, or directly display the function mode via a default pattern, etc.
In the backlight source, the light guide film is a polycarbonate (PC) film or a silicone film. The PC film is rigid and its brightness is uniform. However, the PC film is not easy to process, and its texture is not pleasant to the touch. On the other hand, the silicone film can overcome the above PC film limitations, because it is soft and easy to process, further more the resulting silicone film has a pleasant texture to the touch. However, silicone film is adhesive. Therefore when the silicone film is pasted on the reflection board, will result in uneven contact surface formed by molecules sticking together, and a large amount of light will scatter outside the light guide layer due to this uneven surface reflection, resulting in reduced and inadequate brightness.